90 Reasons why Twilight's Awesome
by MissMisa909
Summary: so this is a way of saying sorry to those twilight fans the other day on my"twilight sucks blahblah blah book(u get the point)so yeah...here goes...


**ok so i know ppl r upset of my "90 reaosns why twilight sucks!" so heres a "reasons why twilights awesome!again if u dont like this story and hate twilight then check out my 90 reasons why twilight sucks ditto with tht story**

1- the writing is better

2- the actors/actresses who film the movie are talented

3- bella is a role model (she teaches people to hold on to their friendships and stuff and keep their secrets)

4-it has a PLOT!

5-the scenes in the movies are exciting

6- the effects are amazing

7-a story about a vampire,werewolf, and mortal beats a swinging wand boy and his enemy the beast

8- the actors and actresses are attached to their character and love them

9-the characters are not all good or all evil

10-the evil people are villians for a reason like the newborn army in eclipse who almost killed the whole city of seattle or the volturi (they are not evil evil they have some good in them)

11-the characters in twilight are nice and have a great personality and they are hot and cool too (they are lovable for that)

12-the cover of the books are drawn beautifully

13-the posters of the movie looks verrrry cool

14- creative and great ideas of the vampire form

15- you can make your own stories out of the chapters of twilight  
(you can make stories out of harry potter too but twilight turns out better than harry potter)

16- the phrase twi-hard is cool

17-the mashup name renesmee is so creative

18- Meyer made the werewolves and vampire unite even though they are enemies to each other

19-the book is an international bestseller and an award winning book too (chosen by book critiques)

20-there are lessons you can learn from twilight (the thing u can learn from harry potter is how to do a spell on your friend so he can help u)

21-the emotions are deep in twilight and is a wide imaginative world (unlike wand boy)

22- she replaces small simple words to long big words for people to be more educated not use simple words everyone can understand

23-twilight has a theme of a mystical and imaginative world

24- twilight is read by a massive audience

25-the fight scenes are sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo amazing and you feel the fight by someway

26-the twilight quotes are really nice written and you feel the creativity in them

27-Meyer left clues for you to know the identity of each and every character

1. The main character is much much easier to relate to.  
2. they are written so anyone can read and understand without the use of your dictionary  
3. Twilight goes more in depth with the emotions. You can feel Bella's pain when Edward leaves her. You can feel her confusion between Edward and Jacob. You can feel her love for Renesmee  
4. Because unlike Harry no one thoughts are actually that deep and intellectual  
5. Alice is a fun, bubbly character. Not all of them are dull.  
6. Who says wanting a bf is a crime? I dont think so. Some people do better with a boy than friends. that person is bella.  
7. Also, this is FANTASY! It doesn't have to be "well, the characters are more real." Fantasy books aren't Meant to be real! Books w/ aleins are fantasy. Aleins (probably) aren't real!  
8. Rosalie and Emmett. They are the most realistic of all the Cullens.  
9. twilight was romantic  
10. it was a book/movie tht lead its readers/watchers deeper into it  
11. there is a happy ending.  
12. there is a battle between good and evil  
13. sparklepyres or vampires, call them how you like - they have more nobility, more education, they are more fun, have more attractiveness than lots and lots of ordinary people. Wizards are interesting too but they don't have immortality on their side, nor the eternal beauty or that charming sweet smell ;)  
14. it is important to anticipate te ending of a story - this is everyones mind exercise - but the Twilight series is not just "about a sappy love story that could have reached its happy ending in 4 seconds". If the reader gets cought up in the events of the story, the success of that story is sure. The complexity of the Twilight characters is obvious, and furthermore one can see the process of evolution that they go through in the 4 books.  
15. she has a normal life, she goes to school and afterwords she hangs out with her boyfriend.  
16. you know her emotions and you realise why she does things. you can feel the love true the screen when you watch it. I don't feel any emotions accept feer when I watch HP but thats my view on it.  
17. The book puts you in an average place: Forks, Washington. It's a rather normal place with normal people. Therefore, people can relate easier because they don't have to get past the "immaginative"(for lack of a better word) setting that is Harry Potter(big fan though).  
18. Bella has separated parents. I personally don't, but I know that some people's parents might have this relationship. People who know about the relationship can relate to Bella's family problems easier.  
19. Bella goes to a regular high school, has regular subjects, and regular "friends" without magic powers. People can relate to that easily because, siriusly people, if we didn't get our Hogwarts letters already we're not gonna. At my high school, we don't study Charms or Tranfiguration but Math and Science. Bella's freinds can be stated as the stereotypes in high schools. I haven't read the series since the first time, which was around a year and a half ago, so I can't go in depth about this.  
20. Sparked the want to read in many teenage minds that had never really liked reading before.  
21. It's a great fantasy series, like our Harry Potter, that can make you forget the perils of real life, by finding how others deal with more exaggerated problems.  
22. For those who say Twilight has but one emotion, love, I argue that and say it also has pain. Bella doesn't want to have to choose between Edward and Jacob but she has to, and it kills her everday that she hurt Jacob.  
23. Also, it's not healthy to be that depressed when someone leaves you, but he was get whole world. I know that's not healthy either, but he was her first love. Everyone goes a little crazy thier first time.  
24. We say that Twilight is better because it has that Romeo and Juliet aspect. Bella and Edward are also star-crossed lovers and nothing can keep them apart. A good love story can always find it's was into the hearts and minds if people. Have any of you read Wuthering Heights? Another good example of star-crossed lovers. (and it was a superb book).  
25. I would also like to add that it is perhaps a good thing that Stephenie Meyer didn't kill off any important characters. I've seen a lot of grief around the web when our favourite characters died in the Harry Potter series (Requiescant in pace Dumbledore, Severus Snape, Fred Weasley, Tonks, all four Marauders and the hundreds of good witches and wizards in Europe...). So Twilight is perhaps better in the aspect that none of the fans favourite characters died...  
26. Those vamps' powers from all over the world were kind of cool. I especially like Zafrina's.  
27. Its creative! Of course, there are cliche's but beyond the obvious, many parts are creative

Like Zafrinas  
28. They are addicting books. Once you start reading them you get hooked. That was for me at least I know its not everyone.  
29. the plot is good  
30. At least they talk about reliegon even 4 a short while  
31. Meyer is creative she even made her own type of vampire  
32. he movie may not be faithful to the book but at least the cast are good  
33. IT has a graphic novel  
34. Stephenie Meyer did her research and found a place like Forks so the vampires could be outside. JK just made one up.  
35. It's vampires living in a normal world, not vampires living in a vampire world undercover.  
36. The sparkles are so unique and creative. They're not stupid.  
37. They are immortal and they do have to survive on blood. I do agree that they aren't exactly like traditional vampires, but they still have some of the main traits.  
38. twilight has passion,mystery,sadness  
39. its interesting  
40. its won mtv movie awards for the best movie of the year when new moon came out and the halfblood prince it was twilight who won the best movie of the year.  
41. besides the characters being hot, when you read the books you instantly fall inlove with the character edward and the book has no pictures edwards personality in the books and movies is just charming and jacob hes so sweet.  
42. twilight is also a little more realistic (even though its still fake) it doesnt say vampires die in the sunlight and they dont sleep in coffins in twilight its a normal person life goin two skool and everyting but in harry potter its the story we here over and over posions wands brooms and witches i like hp but twilight is better and it will always be my favorite  
43. Harry Potter only depends in his wand and Edward Cullen can read his mind to know how and when and even how harry'll attack.  
44. And alice can know(Harry's only human after all,weak) the future  
45. Some could say Twilight is a better book because it has more romance (DISCLAIMER: I am definetly not saying that HP doesn't have romance- just less). Romance apparently appeals more to teens.  
46. Maybe Twi-fans could relate more to the feeling of indecision? Or the feeling of having to choose between two loved ones? I'm not too sure if that happens in HP (maybe when Hermione had to choose between Ron and Harry in DH? But, that was smaller scale).  
47. Well, I have to admit it… Meyer does describe Bella's feelings pretty well. Jo is a WAY better describer on most parts… but on feelings, I personally believe that Meyer does it almost on Jo's level.

"Just because you like something, and someone doesn't, that DOES NOT make them stupider, dumber or beneath you. " –A nice quote to toss in the mix

48. Twilight is inspirational, just look at how many great fan fics there are!  
49. Twilight was probably more difficult to write because of the location and surroundings of the main characters.

In Harry Potter, sure these people are different, but they spent most of the story among their own kind. They didn't really have to hide who they are . In Twilight, they had to hide who they were from everyone except from theirselves. (excluding from when Bella found out and their interactions with the werewolves)  
50. The Twilight books show a higher sense of maturity. (larger words, more adult themes. And by adult, I don't mean sexual)

You can't really say that is because Harry Potter is more kid friendly because HP has a lot more death and adults killing children... Voldemort trying to kill a baby...  
51. Stephenie Meyer tried something new and risky. She wasn't afraid to venture away from the path most vampire novelists take. She did something different from what most people consider a "real vampire" to be.

(It's not against any rule to change what a vampire is because first of all, it's a fiction. Second of all, vampires are not real. You can do whatever you want with them, as long as you stay with the main theme, as Meyer did)  
52. Stephenie's vampires are original. How did Rowling's wizards differ from original wizards? She just invented a couple more spells, filled in a few blanks, etc., but the basic wizard and HP wizards are the same.  
53. Twilight shows a real approuch to situations. Not everyone goes out and persuits someone and fights them in revenge, which is seen in Harry Potter all the time.  
54. Real people do not have courage like harry and his trio. (another situation) In twilight, all the characters , as much of their pride were realistic in the fact that they were frightened from their enemie. Like for not one second was Harry ever scared of Voldemort and was strong and brave. Harry Pottter always wins his battles. Victory is sooo cliche, Twilight reconcises defeat(in small doeses), which is always good to read.  
55. There is a love triangle in Eclispe between Bella, Edward, and Jacob. Love triangles can happen in real life.  
56. Plot line of the first book:  
Exposition: Edward reveals himself as a vampire  
Rising action: James decides to hunt Bella  
Climax: Bella goes to meet James and is captured.  
Falling Action: Cullens show up and save the day.  
Resolution: Bella is safe (as far as they know at this point) Edward denies her request to make her into a vampire.  
57. And there's more to the story than Bella falling in love with a vampire when referring to the whole series. There's the threats it puts on her life and all everyone needs to go through to get her out of it. There's the sacrifice she makes for love. The whole Jacob thing..  
58. Bella and Edward - The Average Girl Gets the Hot Guy  
Bella Swan, the main character, (played by Kristen Stewart) drives an ugly truck and doesn't dress with any style. She loves to read and is an introvert, not a cheerleader. Her friends are few and her home life is less than stellar. However, it is she who Edward Cullen (played by Robert Pattinson) is attracted to.

59. Edward loves Bella to the exclusion of all else. He protects her, worries about her and takes care of her. He is devoted to her and considers her needs far above his own. In Twilight, Edward tells Bella, "You are my life." In New Moon (the second book in the series) he says, "You will always be the most beautiful thing in my world." And in Eclipse (the third book) Edward declares, "You are my first priority."  
60. The fact that Edward is sincere in what he says to Bella makes the Twilight series especially gratifying to readers. These books are not merely fantasies, but love stories. Girls are swept off their feet by Edward's maturity and thoughtfulness. They appreciate his compassionate nature and loving concern for Bella.

61. Bella is a True Friend  
Although many people in the community of Forks, Washington find Edward scary and dangerous, Bella only sees the good in him. She sticks by him even after learning the secret he harbors; Edward is a vampire. In the same way, she is also fiercely loyal to Jacob (her best friend). Upon discovering that Jacob is a werewolf, Bella is unphased. She asserts that their friendship will prevail.  
62. Bella is the type of friend that girls want. She is accepting and trustworthy. Her values are not skewed by society. She remains faithful, reliable and devoted to her friends.  
63. Edward is a Gentleman  
Edward is Bella's knight in shining armor. He treats Bella with respect in all situations. He refuses to have sex outside of marriage because he wants everything to be perfect when it comes to her. He drives when they go out, takes care of her every need and is polite and courteous to her father. He even holds her and sings to her.  
64. Edward is so popular because girls love the way he treats Bella. Girls want to be treated like a lady, they want the guy to take charge, make plans for dates and be respectful. So what makes Edward so appealing? He isn't pushy or boorish, but classy and sophisticated. He is smart and well read, mannered and considerate. Edward truly loves Bella and wants whatever is best for her.  
65. The slight attempts to add romance to Harry Potter weren't that great.  
66. Twilight teaches us that people aren't ugly.  
67. it was a love story... And people can relate to love more than magic, which is a totally nonexistent thing  
68. The fact that Bella got sad doesn't make her weak.  
69. -The villians are much more realistic.  
70. I always considered the antagonist in Twilight to be the actual natural vampire instincts, not the instinctual vampires.  
The Cullens battled with their instincs constantly. The battled against vampires acting on those instincts. Bella battles against Renesmee's instincts for a bit. There was Edward's natural hatred for Jacob.  
71. Teenagers are capable of being in love, as displayed in Harry Potter.  
72. I believe everyone is good, in the sense that no physical character is evil.

From what I've observed, the biggest struggles people encounter have little to do with other people as individuals.  
The vampiric instincts is the evil. Resistance is the good. The vampires that resist are the ones who can be trusted, and the ones who don't, can't.  
73. It's different in Breaking Dawn, though.

In BD, some human killing vampires are on the good side because the struggle changes. The evil is now interpretation (which in real life almost always causes huge problems). All being willing to assist in clearing it up are the good guys. All those not willing or those who misinterpret are the bad guys.  
No character actually does anything evil, but they represent evil aspects of life.  
74. Stephenie Meyer took ideals and made them into literal situations. i.e. Love is eternal-Vampires are eternal, and for Bella, she needs to be a vampire to love forever,

Good vs. Evil-Resisting temptation is good. Giving in is evil.

Good vs. Evil-Intolerence and Passing judgement without knowing all the facts is evil. Knowledge and understanding is good.  
75. Twilight teaches you that you don't have to do or be what everyone expexts you to do or be (human killing vamires)  
76. You can do anything you set your mind to. (Defeat villains, become a vampire despite what others want)  
77. Good things come to those who wait (Love and happiness for Edward.)  
78. Bella got to know Edward over time.. At first, it was infatuation, as it begins with all relationships. Bella jumped the gun by saying she was unconditionally in love, which happens with real people too, but it eventually catches up with her.  
Edward knew her well before he said he was in love with her.  
79. Similar obscure taste in music and literature. (obscure in the sense that it's not the most popular) That alone can be enough to provide strong, lasting bonds for some people.  
They both live without at least one of their parents.  
They both feel unworthy of one another. Something that keeps them apart, yet holds them together.

Being with someone exactly like yourself is no fun.  
80. Then there's being somewhat shy and being introverted.  
81. More, they're both very stubborn, compassionate, polite, determined, they both tend to overreact, overanalytical, the both put the other before themselves. They have a lot more in common personality wise than the do preference wise.  
82. There's less cursing in Twilight/ it doesn't get kids into cursing  
83. Twilight doesn't encourage setting your teachers on fire  
84. Twilight doesn't encourage experimenting on animals.  
85. In Twiliught, they didn't let the kids get away with in school violence  
86. Twilight doesn't condone violence in the workplace  
87. In Twilight, the Teachers don't hit their students


End file.
